User talk:Omyx/Archive 4
This is where you should leave the messages to Omernoy. Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ Congratulations Congrats, you are second place in the Freaky Alien Contest. 10th Ring Demo The first demo of 10th Ring is out! :D Go to The 10th Ring/Downloads to download the game. Don't forget to get the RTP as well, or it won't work! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Contest When is your contest gona finish pls. (Ultimate villains contest)? Turu17 RE: 10th Ring No, I'm sorry, it doesn't work on macs. :( Sure wish it did, I usually use macs and had to get boot camp to make the game. As for the request, maybe someday. ^w^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 15:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Your Crossover I wanted to tell u something in the chat but u left, can u add Jaden 10: Trix Academy to the crossover.The villain is Kale the saviors are Jordan and Bobby and Jaden is the hero trapped in the base at Galvan Mark II.ChArBeL iS iN tHe hOuSeChArBeLChArBeL iS iN tHe hOuSeiS iN tHe hOuSe Prize I have an episode idea for Den -10. I know it's on hiatus, but most episodes are confirmed and not written: *Ned uses Shrinktech to shrink himself. He then transforms into Icecube and since he is a small block of ice, pretends that he is Mrotsnus. Den's gang(besides Den) thinks that Ned is Den, so Den has to prove himself. What episodes do you want me to make? There once was a boy who made very good fruitcake and got a job around u. 17:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Acid Reign I made the picture. I don't know how to make the white go away, so I just covered it up with shapes that matched the sky. That's why I made it so small on it's page, so it wouldn't look bad. Simien 10 Part 1 will be maybe tomorrow. There once was a boy who made very good fruitcake and got a job around u. 18:13, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Paradoxiclean Sure. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 19:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, of course, sorry for the inactivity, Im on the University at this point and have no time to be on the wiki.... and a questionm has any other admin become inactive?Smallvilleantonio (Talk - Blog - ) 05:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I didn't steal them. I thought I took them down. I'll take them down now. Weirdo Guy (talk) 05:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ok man , thanks. PLUMBERS MESSAGE IMPORANT . . . I THINK Hey Omernoy, Can I use Plumbers for a crossover video game please. If yes, i am going to need character attack moves, locations for the game, assist characters, props/weapons, and etc. The game will be released when season 1 of my 3rd series/ Ultimate Alien is completed. Please leave your comments in my talk page so we can discuss about the game. or in chat. Thank You! Sincerly Brandon Ten . . . Hey Wait a minute everyone knows who i am why am i signing my signature when i can just hit the signature button! Oh just great I broke the 4th wall! Now what. SIGH. Sincerly Brandon Tennyson ... again. SIGH. Just Kidding. :D Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC)there i hit it now wat; jk Categories thingy Here I give you a screenshot, delete the screenshot after you see it. Brianultimatedragon (Talk-Blog) 07:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Omernoy, i think i got the attack moves and characters done if you want we can discuss this at chat etheir now(10:50) or later on. Thanks for letting me use Plumbers and Simen 10. During chat, the plot will be discussed and the game play. Thanks again. Sincerly Brandon Tennyson. PS: I will be on the wiki for most of the day so chat can take place almost anytime. If I were a plumber, I'd get free nachos Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 14:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Drillbit You yourself deleted his original picture. I just removed the link in the infobox and replaced it with another picture of him. Why'd you delete the original one, anyway? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 18:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) H2GO Can I use him in Dan 10 as the replacement for Ripjaws? I like pie 19:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Snail Can I use him in replace Grey Matter? I like pie 20:23, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Snail and H2GO Okay. H2GO replaces Ripjaws because Jetray isn't in there. I like pie 20:33, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Ari Picture Can I make a better picture for Ari? One that's clearer. Yours is kinda blurry and has white spots all over it. (But other than that, it's great!) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 21:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ari Thanks! I actually made a picture in advance, just in case you'd say yes. :P I'd have just kept it on my computer if you said no. But it's on my other one. I'll upload my two prototypes and see which one you like best. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 11:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ari Prototypes Here you go. Which one do you like best? If you want to have Ari's look change slightly in the next series, like Gwen and Kevin in AF Season 3 and UA, use both. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 11:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) PS. Both were made from my Ultimate Rath picture (it's still saved on my computer). Signature You upside-down signature is funny! When I first looked, I thought it was made up of other-language letters. But it's just upside-down. Why isn't "121" upside-down, though? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Beware Old George. Beware the Creature Beyond.) 13:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Reversed Aliens I've done Goop for you. I'll get to your other three requests next. Sorry it took so long. I was hunting all over the place for a clear Goop picture to edit. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 20:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Fourarms I wrote a whole speech but I actadently pressed a buton and it was deleated so what I'm asking is to please don't get in my buiseness (wrote like 10 sentenses about that). I don't know what you look like (wrote like 20 about this). I never said it since I was either 10 or 11. And me and that are enemies (wrote 5 sentences about that). It doesn't even make sense how that could be living on another planet and actually reproduct. I understand how Omni-Donut could but not that. Now lets please stop talking about that. Please. Jonathan likes pie like it also 00:26, July 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I'm going to write my signature in a style. Not upside-down cause Roads already did that. My series, The Earl By the way, my series, The Earl, does have episodes, there on the same page as The Earl. Check them out, and be a fan! TheBen10Mazter (Talk - Blog - ) 15:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) (Jaw Drops) WHAT? I left a comment on his blog. He is overreacting. Although Dan can get a little like that too (overreacting), even one time saying he was going to leave, he came back, and now his two series are doing great! But I can't say the same for Ancy... (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 21:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Here ya go. Here's one sentence, I do not like him, okay. Jonathan likes pie like it also 00:53, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Archieving Don't forget to archieve your page. I think it's time you do so. Jonathan likes pie like it also 00:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ancy's Pages Yeah sure SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 07:42, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Ancy's Pages Protection I have protect the series page and episode guide. What's next? SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 07:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Klepto-mania scene, I make a better one Nothingness Heres the card. I like pie 13:29, July 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Goop Really? Oh. I'll see what I can do. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 16:39, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I was not able to make a reversed Humungousaur due to editing difficulties. So I replaced it with a Spidermonkey picture. (Yes, I did find a clear one.) (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 17:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Fusion Here ya go! I like pie 23:44, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Dark Hole Is done! :D I posted it on the blog. Feel free to use it for whatever. (Also, I decided to use it as a back muscle study, if you don't mind. X3) --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Neimis Profanity and Spam You deleted a comment that you put up. It said "I AM SO MUCH BETTER THAN BATKING. YOU S***!" What was that about? (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 16:22, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Case 1 Well done you won the first case! Userama Re:Omniworld/Plumbers crossover In the weekend, when I have time. Catch ya on the Flipside! ;D 16:09, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Reversed Goop Atomix What his body looks like? Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 07:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Plumbers Review Word Bubble CrossOvered (Caliston & Zynon) or (Vorkus & Specurs) Hey omi, check the Fusion Dance page.I was thinkingwe use it in CrossOvered and fuse together Caliston and Zynon.They'll just look like a big Cerebrocrustacean about the size of Humongousaur.Or we could fuse together Vorkus and Specurs.They'll have the body of Vorkus but Specurs eyes and tongue.ChArBeL iS iN tHe hOuSe ChArBeL ChArBeL iS iN tHe hOuSe iS iN tHe HoUsE 11:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Fusion Here you go! ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 13:37, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Atomix Ok,To tell you the truth,I used yours.JUST JOKING!I used Ben 10,000's Atomix.Sonic102 (Talk - Blog - ) 14:25, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I used yours.JUST JOKING!I used Ben 10,000's Atomix. P.S:How do you make signatures upside down?Sonic102 (Talk - Blog - ) 14:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Well done you won case 11! Finnal's Wiki The wiki is a total rip off of this wiki. Anyway here it is: http://ben10-fans.wikia.com/wiki/Ben10-fans_Wiki I leave a message to Finnal's talk page there. Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 10:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Case 13 and 14 Well done you won case 13 and 14! Morphius Pic RE Random 10 Episode Sure! Can you make Ultimate Ek? ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 13:11, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Lf Can I make a Evolved Lf alien? ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 13:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Cards Here are your Cards Zombie-boy will get you! 20:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Ek Card.jpg NML Card.jpg Sunstorm Card.jpg Re:Tripke Crossover Nah that'd okay, it sounds really cool. It's not one of the really big ones but not a small one! ET ReReRe:Triple Crossover Well, Ben and stan will be seeing a lot of each other because now Ben and Tes, stans cousin, are now dating. ET